Cambio de papeles
by Lola300
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Elle fuese Kira y Light fuese "L", el detective más famoso del mundo?


**Estos personajes no me pertenece, sino a Tsugumi Ōba  
**

Bien. Este es un fanfic LxLight...No sé si considerarlo shonen-ai XD.

Este fue un fanfic de un concurso del foro. Era un desafío: Se iban a intercambiar los papeles. Donde Elle iba a ser Kira y tenia la vida de Light: Estudiante de 17 años, hijo de los Yagami, etc... Y Light iba a ser L: El más famoso detective, que resuelve los casos en anonimato, etc... Pero la gran diferencia, es que los personajes, deben permanecer con sus personalidades intacta. Si, un poco difícil y extraño. Les puede parecer el fanfic tonto (Lo es para mi lol), pero bah.

Por cierto, perdí en el concurso XD. Veo que no soy buena escritora y creo este será el ultimo fanfic que escribo en un concurso.

Este fanfic está registrado en _Safe Creative_

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Cambio de papeles**

Eran las seis y media de la mañana y aun estaba encendida una computadora en una casa de la ciudad de Tokio. Un chico de dieciséis años estaba haciendo un trabajo para la escuela privada en la que él asiste: _Daikoku_.

Su cabello era negro y alborotado; era pálido delgado y con ojeras. No dormía mucho, por su afición a la cafeína, dulces y por la presión de todos por ser el chico con las notas más altas en todo Japón. Su nombre era Elle Yagami.

—Creo que está bien… —dijo analizando cada párrafo que escribió, llevándose una de sus pulgares a la boca acuclillado sobre el asiento. Miró hacia la ventana como salía unos rayos por el sol. —Mm… Otro día más. —dijo cerrando los ojos por unos momentos y respirar profundamente. Luego, escuchó una voz reconocida para él.

—¡Elle, mamá dice que bajes a comer! —informó cierta chica de cabellos oscuros desde las escaleras. Tardó varios segundos con la mirada hacia el monitor.

—Dile que en un momento bajo. —respondió. Se levantó, estiró sus brazos, y empezó a caminar hacia el baño. Sus pasos eran lentos; su postura era curvada y sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Luego de terminar de bañarse y de vestirse con el uniforme de la preparatoria, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con llave. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Vio a su madre y a su hermana comiendo el típico desayuno japonés. Miró por unos segundos y luego se dirigió hacia nevera. Se fijó que había un pastel de chocolate, tomó un plato y tomó una porción.

—¿Vas a seguir comiendo dulces? Deberías comer otras cosas. Eso te hará daño. —comentó la madre. Elle se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer el pastel.

—No me pasará nada. —concretó, tomando la cereza del pastel, y terminó por comérselo. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer el pastel con una taza de chocolate caliente. Después de varios minutos, terminó de comer su último trozo de pastel y se levantó. —Gracias por la comida. Ya me voy. —caminó hacia la puerta con pasos lentos, y las manos en el bolsillo. Su madre y hermana lo acompañaron hasta afuera.

—Te cuidas. —le dijo su madre desde la puerta.

—Está bien… —concretó y caminó hacia su escuela.

—Mi hermano, es extraño. —dijo a lo ultimo y se devolvió hacia dentro de su casa. Su madre suspiró y también entró.

**XxX**

Caminando por toda la ciudad, se sentía frustrado por su vida. Aburrido. Era tan… monótono. Una rutina que deseaba cambiar. Llegó a la escuela privada, y entró al salón. Las cosas iban como siempre…

—Estudiante, baje los pies de la silla y siéntese bien. —regañó al chico al ver que sus pies estaban en la silla y no era una posición correcta para un alumno.

—Pero mis capacidades deductivas disminuirían un cuarenta porciento. —comentó el pelinegro con seriedad.

—_Tsk_… Eso no son escusas para sentarse de esa manera, estudiante. —el profesor se devolvió a dar su clase. Elle miró por la ventana para distraerse un poco. En eso, vio un objeto cayendo desde el cielo. Este solo lo observó curiosamente, tratando de descifrar lo que era.

Salió de clase y fue directamente hacia donde había caído un objeto. Con pasos lentos y las manos en el bolsillo, llegó al sitio. Su dedo pulgar fue llevado a la boca, analizando lo que había ahí.

—Es una libreta. —dijo tomándolo solamente con el dedo índice y pulgar de las dos manos. —Qué extraño, ¿Por qué caería una libreta desde el cielo?… —comentó al leer lo que decía la portada —_Death Note_…_—_nombró y la miró por unos segundos. Luego la metió en su mochila y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó a su habitación con unos chocolates, se cambió de ropa con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules. Se sentó en el escritorio y encendió la computadora. No había pasado un minuto cuando se acordó de esa extraña libreta que encontró en la escuela. Abrió su mochila y tomó la libreta negra con el nombre _Death Note_. La miró de reojo y la abrió. Notó que no había nada escrito y revisó la última parte, donde encontró unas reglas. Las empezó a leer. Después de hacerlo, cerró la libreta y empezó a analizarlo:

—"Shinigami"… "Seis minutos con cuarenta segundos"… "Muerte"… "Ataque al corazón"… Pero, ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó extrañado al leer esas reglas. Cerró la libreta y la dejó en el escritorio. Encendió la televisión para ver las noticias. Mostraban a un hombre esposado. Era un criminal. —Este mundo está "podrido"… —expresó llevándose un chocolate a la boca; estaba descalzo y con los pies en la silla. —Criminales… —Luego miró a la libreta y una idea le vino a la mente. —Podría… —la abrió y tomó un lapicero. Él pensaba que estaba cometiendo una ridiculez en hacer eso, ya que, no creía en lo que decía la libreta. Pero su curiosidad le ganó. —Tengo que imaginarme el rostro de la persona, mientras escribo su nombre. Luego, a esperar seis minutos con cuarenta segundos… —imaginó a ese criminal que salió en televisión y los reporteros habían dicho el nombre del sujeto. Escribió el nombre imaginando su rostro y cerró la libreta. —Es una locura… —esperó los seis minutos con cuarenta segundos, y aun no había anunciando nada en la televisión. —Ya decía que era una farsa… —cuando Elle se iba a llevar otro chocolate a la boca, escuchó un reporte de últimas noticias, donde el criminal que acababan de esposar, había fallecido. Parecía ser, un ataque al corazón. Elle del shock, dejó caer ese dulce al suelo. —_"Eso no es… posible" _—quedó anonado. No podía creer que ese criminal, al que había escrito su nombre en la _Death Note_, había muerto. Entonces, esa libreta no era una farsa.

De repente notó que alguien estaba en su ventana. Una extraña sombra con una figura que no parecía humano. Se escuchó una voz tétrica y eso hizo que Elle se asustara.

—_Así que, tú encontraste mi libreta._

**XxX**

Elle estaba sentado, con sus pies en el sillón; unos dulces y café en una mesa y viendo la televisión. Estaba feliz, aunque no se notara. Su recién rival, había aparecido en la televisión, con transmisión internacional. El detective "L".

Elle tuvo la _gran_ idea de matarlo.

—Solo queda poco. —miró el reloj y tomó un poco de café. Ya había escrito su nombre en la _Death Note._

Cuando pasó los seis minutos con cuarenta segundo, la persona nombrada, empezó a tener un ataque al corazón.

Por dentro, Elle sonreía; su deseo de ver a esa persona en televisión muerta, se había cumplido. Pero todo cambió cuando apareció una imagen con una "L". Resultó ser que todo era una trampa. Había matado a un L falso y que pudo demostrar que las muertes que habían ocurrido con ataques al corazón, no eran naturales, sino por medio de una persona, un criminal.

—Vaya… Ese tal "L" si que es un genio. —dijo el shinigami, Ryuk, al ver que Elle había cometido un error.

—_Está transmisión no era internacional, solamente fue transmitida a nivel nacional. Ahora sé que estás en Japón, "Kira"._ —concretó al final, y se desconectó.

Ryuk vio que el rostro de Elle, no expresaba nada, solo la mirada en la televisión y su dedo pulgar en su boca. Pero luego, notó que su otra mano temblaba por la rabia.

—Te veo tenso, hehe…

Solo miraba la televisora, como el detective "L" pudo engañarlo.

"_No me gusta perder…"_

Pensó a la final, llevándose un dulce a la boca.

**XxX**

El detective privado más famosos del mundo. Ha resorbido casos de criminales internacionales, desde el anonimato, ya que, nunca ha parecido en público. Posee una alta tecnología y tener recursos ilimitados. Interactúa con las autoridades, por medio de su fiel tutor, Watari. Su nombre verdadero es Light Lawliet, pero por su anonimato, es más conocido por "L"

Es un hombre de veinticuatro años, es correcto y tranquilo, pero arrogante a veces.

—Aquí está tu cena, Light. —informó el tutor. Vio como "L" miraba hacia la ventana del hotel. Estaba muy pensativo

—Gracias. —"L" vio un rebanada de pastel aun lado de la cena. —Watari, sabes que no me gusta mucho el dulce. Puedes llevarte ese pastel, por favor. —el tutor asintió y tomó el plato con el pastel. —Por cierto, necesito infórmale a la policía que trabajar para el caso de Kira, que nos encontraremos en este hotel. —informó a su tutor

—Entendido, Light. —Watari se acercó hacia la puerta, miró por unos segundos a "L" y salió de la habitación.

Light, que se encontraba en la ventana, mirando hacia la ciudad, con los brazos cruzados, juró que no descansaría hasta encontrar a ira y encerrarlo en la cárcel.

"_Kira, te atraparé. No importa lo que tenga que hacer…"_

**XxX**

En el acto graduación, llamaron a Elle Yagami, por ser uno de los estudiantes que obtuvieron las notas más altas para entrar a la universidad de To-Oh. Traía su ropa típica que siempre se pone. Una camiseta blanca, y unos jeans azules.

—¿Por qué se vistió así? —todos criticaban lo que traía puesto ese chico de ojeras.

Por otro lado, llamaron a Hideki Ryûga, que también sacó las notas más altas. Al contrario de Elle, vestía un traje muy elegante.

—Qué chico tan sexy es Hideki. —decían las chicas, mirándolo.

—Oh, pensé que era ese actor. Pero veo que no. —dijeron varios chicos muy asombrados.

Cuando los dos, dieron su discurso, se sentaron juntos para ver la ceremonia. Elle por la costumbre subía sus pies a la silla, mientras que Light estaba con las piernas cruzadas con educación.

—Oh, mucho gusto, soy Hideki Ryûga. —dio la mano en presentación.

—Soy Elle Yagami. —dio su mano para saludarlo. Luego llevó su pulgar a la boca — _"Me parece muy sospechoso este sujeto"_

—Por cierto… —llamó la atención Elle. —Yo soy "L"…

**XxX**

—¡¿Qué? ¿Ese es "_Kira"_? —expresó una mujer con sus ojos shinigami al ver que su _ídolo_, no era lo que esperaba.

—Me temo que si, Misa… —respondió una shinigami que acompañaba a la chica. —Los que poseen los ojos Shinigami, no podrán ver la fecha de la muerte a personas que tenga como propiedad, una _Death Note_.

—Es que, se ve muy… Extraño. —La chica que estaba decepcionada.

"_Pero de todas formas, lo conoceré..."_

**XxX**

—Les presento a mi novia. —presentó Elle a su madre y hermana. Las dos quedaron en shock porque, jamás pensaron que su hijo podría tener, ni siquiera una pretendiente.

—M-Mucho gusto, señora. —se presentó Misa Amane, una reconocida modelo. De cabello amarillo y largo. Con una personalidad muy extrovertida.

—¿Podrías traernos pastel y café a la habitación? —preguntó Elle a su madre.

—Ah, c-claro, hijo. —asintió vendo como Elle, con las manos en los bolsillos, lleva a Misa a su habitación.

—Mamá, ¿Elle tenia novia? Que gusto extraño tuvo esa chica. Estoy anonada. —comentó la hermana al quedar estatice por saber que su _extraño hermano_, tenia novia.

Llegaron a la habitación y Elle invitó a Misa a sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Él por otro lado, se sentó en su cama, subiendo los pies a su cama, y llevó su pulgar en la boca.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—¡Si! Sabias que eras "_Kira"_. —dijo feliz al saber que si pudo encontrar a su _héroe_. —_"Aunque, me parece más extraño que antes…" _—pensó la chica al ver su postura en la cama.

—No lo digas. Nos pueden escuchar...

**XxX**

—Quiero que te unas a nuestro grupo de investigación para atrapar a "_Kira"_. — dijo _Ryūzaki_, cuando conversaba con Elle en una cafetería. Se había dibujado una sonrisa, porque le agradaba lo poco que pudo conocer de Elle. —Tienes una gran habilidad analítica que nos seria útil. Tu padre al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, pero lo convencí.

—Ryūzaki. Me gustaría trabajar para el caso de_ "Kira"_, junto a mi padre y con el mejor detective. —expresó falsamente, comiendo la fresa del pastel. Le parecía una gran idea. Podría saber los nombres de los criminales, y lo más importante para él, descubrir la identidad de "L"

_Misa, necesito tus ojos. Quiero saber la verdadera identidad de "L"_

**XxX**

Elle caminaba sólo por la universidad, con las manos en el bolsillo y su columna curvada. En eso, vio a _Ryūzaki_ en un banco, sentado, con una postura recta y las piernas cruzadas. Estaba leyendo un libro. Este lo ve y lo saluda.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó ese chico pálidos con ojeras.

—Quería pasar un rato agradable en la universidad. ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería? —inquirió a Elle. Este asintió.

—Claro. Quiero comer una rebanada de pastel de fresas. —cuando iban caminando, "_Kira"_ escuchó la voz de una chica.

—¡Elle!

"_Misa, ¿Qué haces aquí?…" _Pensó al notar que se acercaba _"Oh, es perfecto. Así Misa podría averiguar el verdadero nombre…" _llevó su dedo al pulgar a la boca, analizando la situación, con mucha cautela.

—Ryūzaki, te presento a Misa. Misa, te presento a Ryūzaki. —presentó Elle con esos ojos penetrantes.

—Mucho gusto. —saludó, "L" con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano.

Ella hizo lo mismo, pero con un brillo en los ojos. Le parecía tan guapo y sexy.

"_Kira" es mi héroe, aunque Ryūzaki, es muy guapo ¡No me decido!…" _—Luego notó algo extraño. —_"Pero… Ese no es su nombre real…"_

**XxX**

Después que, Misa fue acusada como la "_Segunda Kira"_ por "L", Elle tuvo una idea: Los dos deben renunciar a la _Death Note_, para salvarla. Como regla de la libreta, ellos perderían la memoria. Pasó el tiempo, y Light aun sospechaba de Misa y Elle.

—¿Por qué me esposas? —preguntó Elle, con los pies en una silla y comiendo pastel.

—Aun sospecho de ti, Elle.

**XxX**

—Elle, eres el única persona que he considero como un amigo._ —_confesó Light, estando ellos dos a solas. Light miraba a Elle con melancolía. Estaba tomando café, sentado en un sillón, tan educadamente, mientras que Elle tomaba un helado, sentado y descalzo, con los pies en el sillón. Cuando Elle escuchó la confesión de Este quedó anonado por lo que le dijo. Aunque no lo demostrara con sus expresiones faciales.

—¿Hablas… En serio? —Elle sabia que tenían algo en común. Nunca tuvieron amistades y esto, ¿Se acercaría como tal?

Tuvieron peleas, discusiones. Hasta que atraparon aun supuesto "_Kira_". Pero murió a causa de un ataque al corazón por Elle que había recuperado la memoria al tocar la _Death Note_. Todos del grupo en el caso de Kira, tocaron la _Death Note_ y vieron a la Shinigami Rem, y leían unas supuestas reglas donde se prueba que Elle y Misa son inocente. Pero aun no se resolvía el caso de _"Kira"_.

—Aun no me conformo. —musitó Light, al no aceptar su error. No quería admitir que se había equivocado con Elle y Misa. Miró de reojo a Elle, cuando miraba unas grabaciones.

"_Me encantaría tener una cita con Ryūzaki. Es tan genial…"_ Misa estaba un poco obsesionada con "L", por su apariencia. Pero a la vez, tenía una gran lealtad hacia "_Kira"._

—_Ryūzaki… —_llamó Elle a "L" muy serio. Su plan estaba apunto de finalizar, pero quería decirles sus ultimas palabras. Los dos se dirigieron a la terraza del edificio. Miraron como el cielo se oscureció. Parecía que iba a llover.

—¿Qué quieres hablar, Elle? —preguntó curioso, Light al escuchar los truenos en el cielo. Cayeron esas gotas de agua en su cuerpo, mientras que Elle lo recibiría con gusto. —Elle, entremos que nos podemos enfermar. Ya estaban adentro; los dos empapados y con fríos. Light, con una toalla, lo pasaba por su cabello, tratando de que su cabello o siga mojado. Luego sintió, como Elle le secaba los pies. Este quedó sorprendido. —¿P-Por qué lo haces?

—No quiero que te enfermes. —Este con mucha dedicación, trataba de que sus pies ya no estuviesen mojados. Light lo miraba tan sorprendido y con un poco de sonrojo. Elle se levantó y se sentó a un lado de él. Los dos se miraron fijamente, tratando de averiguarse que les decían sus ojos… —Lo siento, pero debe ser así las cosas.

**XxX**

Elle teniendo su cuerpo en sus brazos, sintiendo su última exhalación…

Light miraba el rostro de Elle, que gritaba "Ryūzaki" para que no muriera, pero era inútil… Rem había escrito su nombre y ha tenido un ataque al corazón. Aunque algo si notó antes de irse: La mirada de Elle era diferente a lo que él vio hace unas pocas horas… No era el mismo. Tenía una imagen profunda y muy indescifrable…

Elle al principio quería sonreír porque su plan había funcionado, más no lo iba hacer.

Light se dio cuenta lo que Elle era en verdad…

**XxX**

—Se acabó lo más divertido. —comentó Ryuk al sentir que todo había acabado.

—Al contrario, esto se volverá más divertido. Este mundo se limpiará con mi justicia —declaró con las manos en su bolsillo, en la terraza donde hace unas horas antes, estuvo con "L". —Ya nada me lo impedirá. —Elle miró toda la ciudad a esa altura. —Mm… Iré a comer algo. —se devolvió hacia donde estaban los demás.

—Elle, ¿Me puedes dar una manzana?

* * *

Lo sé, super extraño ._. y les juro que el primer fanfic de esta serie que yo iba a escribir, no se parecía en nada a este x_x

Dudas, quejas o sugerencias, son bien recibidas. Y si son reviews para insultarme, se los pueden meter por la nariz C:

Saludos~


End file.
